atarashi
by kokowind
Summary: esta basada en la historia - jeje plis leeanla aunque sea que despues me la rayen plisssss
1. Default Chapter

Introducción  
  
2600  
  
En este tiempo el planeta tierra ha pasado por muchas guerras ya que los aku quieren destruir al planeta, y los humanos no tienen la tecnología suficiente como para destruirlos, y los avances que los humanos tenían fueron llevados a un lugar oculto para no ser destruidos.  
  
Después de 13 años: El planeta tierra ha sido destruido por los aku y los pocos sobrevivientes fueron llevados en naves a diferentes planetas, que podían mantener a los humanos con vida y aunque los planetas eran pequeño estaban perfectos para que la gente pudiera vivir.  
  
Los aku son unos individuos altos como de 2m y están creados de energía así que son muy difíciles de destruir, la única manera de derrotarlos es con una sobrecarga de energía.  
  
los aku tienen el deseo de destruir a otras especies, ya que se creen los dominantes del mundo. Y viven en el planeta "adkumit".  
  
Nami y Toku, son grandes amigos, y habían podido vivir unos años en la tierra y aunque no lo recordaban muy bien, tenían vagos recuerdos de cómo era antes. Nami solo puede recordar un poco de su padre. Nami estaba al cuidado de la familia de Toku ya que su familia se fue en otra nave.  
  
Nami tiene 15 años, y tiene un dije de oro en forma de llave, que es el único recuerdo que tiene de su padre. Toku tiene 16 años, su familia de es una de las mas importantes del nuevo planeta llamado "Medca" ya que tenían los recursos necesarios como para transformar a Medca en un planeta con animales y con plantas de la tierra. Y tienen conocimiento sobre naves y como se utilizan las cosas técnicas, por si se llegan a ocupar.  
  
Los aku tienen planeado ir a buscar el arma que los humanos crearon para destruirlos, pero primero debían encontrar el mapa para poder encontrar el arma, del cual Nami y Toku pronto serian propietarios. 


	2. capitulo 1

1  
  
Nami y Toku fueron a dar un paseo como de costumbre y al ir caminando por la arena Nami resbaló y se dio cuenta de que no se había tropezado por una roca y al observarlo bien parecía como una especie de construcción, Toku se acerco y empezó a remover la arena y se dio cuenta de que era una especie de puerta, Toku seguía removiendo la arena y de repente se empieza a abrir la puerta, aunque algo temerosos entraron para investigar que era lo que había adentro...  
  
Empezaron a caminar por un pasillo muy largo, con muy poca iluminación, después de caminar por un rato, se dieron cuenta de que era una nave, y al llegar a la base de control, vieron una pantalla de cristal que tenia al lado derecho una abertura para meter una llave. Nami se acerco e instintivamente se quito su collar y lo puso, le dio vuelta y todo se empezó a prender y la tabla de cristal, resulto ser un mapa pero que no estaba completo. En ese instante Toku observo que algo brillo a lado de el , se dio la vuelta y dentro de un cajón encontró una carta que decía: "para mi hija Nami", la tomo y se la dio a Nami.  
  
_toma  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_es una carta de tu padre  
  
_pero... ¿cómo?  
  
_no lo se pero creo que debes leerla, tal vez y averigüemos para que sirve esta nave y el mapa...  
  
_esta bien  
  
Nami abrió la carta que decía:  
  
Querida Nami:  
  
Si tienes esta carta en tus manos significa que el planeta tierra ha sido destruido por los aku, espero que te encuentres bien y que no te aya ocurrido nada durante estos últimos años... tal vez no te agrada le que te voy a decir pero necesito que me ayudes en algo... el arma que fue construida para poder destruir a los aku esta escondida en un planeta muy lejano a Medca y el mapa que se encuentra en esta nave no esta completo, la otra mitad se encuentra en el planeta katokme, los tok (que viven en este planeta) muy pocos saben de tu iras, así que tendrás que ser cautelosa y tener cuidado con los aku porque ellos saben de la existencia del arma y lo mas probable sea que la estén buscando. La parte que esta en esta nave te ayudara para poder llegar a Katokme y cuando obtengas la otra mitad del mapa colócala junto a la otra mitad mete la llave y gírala, al instante podrás ver las direcciones que tomaras, para llegar al arma y poder destruir a los aku.  
  
Atentamente: tu padre Kotui  
  
Nami se quedo sin habla por unos instantes hasta que Toku le hablo y le pregunto que decía, y ella le respondió:  
  
_vamos al planeta katokme  
  
_¿qué? A donde  
  
_tu sabes mucho sobre naves ¿verdad?  
  
_si pero...  
  
_entonces iremos al planeta katokme buscaremos la otra parte del mapa y destruiremos a los aku.  
  
_¿qué? Destruir a los aku, es imposible...  
  
_no si es posible...  
  
_a si, entonces dime como  
  
_bien, antes de que el planeta tierra fuera destruido los humanos estaban creando un arma pare poder destruirlos y la enviaron a otro lugar muy lejano y escondido para que no pudieran encontrarlo, aquí esta la mitad del mapa y la otra mitad esta en katokme...  
  
_y como rayos sabes eso, me lo dijo mi papá, mira lee la carta...  
  
_mmm... bueno mmm...  
  
_ vez  
  
_ ok esta bien pero no creo poder manejar esta cosa ni siquiera se como funciona  
  
_ pues mmm.. vamos a buscar un manual  
  
_ oh, si claro va a haber un manual aquí...  
  
mientras Toku seguía hablando Nami empezó a buscar y encontró el manual a lado de la carta.  
  
_ no creo que haya un ma...  
  
_ a si _ se lo pone enfrente  
  
_aunque puede ser porque no lo toma y lo empieza a leer mientras Nami sonríe con cara de te gane jaja.  
  
_bueno tengo que investigar algunas partes de la nave para ver si funcionan, pero no creo que sea tan difícil pilotearla.  
  
_ok  
  
_¿cuándo partiremos?  
  
_en cuanto termines de arreglar la nave.  
  
_esta bien, supongo que para mañana ya esta.  
  
_esta bien, voy a salir por algo de comida.  
  
_me traes algo a mi también a y trae mi caja de herramientas  
  
_esta bien  
  
Nami salió de la nave y fue a buscar mucha comida para el viaje. Después de una hora Nami fue con Toku con la caja de herramientas y con comida.  
  
_¿por qué tanta comida?  
  
_para mañana  
  
_a ok  
  
_y como vas  
  
_bien, no me falta mucho para terminar  
  
_ estas seguro de poder manejar esta cosa  
  
_si pero el único problema será al salir no se si se dalle con la arena o que no pueda resistir al salir.  
  
_resistirá, no creo que sea vieja debe poder soportarlo  
  
_espero  
  
después de dos horas todo estaba listo para salir, ambos se fueron a casa a descansar para poder despegar al siguiente día. A la mañana siguiente un temblor despertó a todos los habitantes de Medca, pero no era solo un temblor sino que era una bomba mandada por los aku, que habían encontrado el escondite de los humanos.  
  
Todo el planeta empezó a temblar y todos se fueron a las naves en las que se habían ido al planeta Medca para poder huir e ir a otro lugar en donde se encontraran algunos humanos.  
  
Nami y Toku fueron rápidamente a la nave y prepararon todo, después de que ya tenían todo listo se acomodaron en los asientos para poder despegar.  
  
_ya esta  
  
_vamonos rápido  
  
_ya voy, ya voy espérame, déjame me familiarizo con esta cosa  
  
_ya rápido  
  
_ya esta  
  
al despegar fueron atacados por los aku, pero lograron salir ilesos gracias a los rayos láser automáticos, los aku al darse cuenta dejaron de atacar al planeta y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos para destruirlos pero la nave de Nami y Toku es mas rápido que la de los aku así que los aku no pudieron alcanzarlos, Nami y Toku los perdieron de vista y se tranquilizaron y bajaron la velocidad para chequear hacia donde estaba katokme.  
  
_mmm.... bien parece que es paraaaaaaa aya  
  
_¿que?, no, no puede ser estamos en este puntito y....  
  
_toku ese puntito es una mosca  
  
_mmm........ bien como te iba diciendo es por aya  
  
_eso fue lo que te dije  
  
_a si claro, bueno y... y ¿como se llama esta nave?  
  
_no se, démosle un nombre.  
  
_mmm..... ya se, pongámosle chikyuu  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_es un lindo nombre acéptalo  
  
_no puedo ni pronunciarlo, pero y como le vamos ha hacer para llegar a el planeta katokme, creo que no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo llegar  
  
_si lo se  
  
_y los aku han de querer atraparnos y tenemos que apresurarnos, porque si no nos pueden alcanzar y no podemos darnos ese lujo.  
  
_si lo mas probable es que estén buscando el arma y talvez nos pueden estar esperando en el planeta katokme.  
  
_Bien tenemos que irnos de aquí, bien vamos a pasar por.... mmm.... el cinturón de asteroides y después de eso iremos a buscar el planeta katokme.  
  
_bien y sabes como llegar al cinturón de asteroides  
  
_creo que si según mi ubicación, si.  
  
_ok... y el mapa no dice como llegar de Medca al cinturón de asteroides  
  
_no, solo dice que esta después del cinturón, y después de varios planetas.  
  
_ok, bueno ya vamonos  
  
_ok vamonos  
  
Toku y Nami parten hacia el cinturón de asteroides, mientras Nami empieza a leer el manual , para saber mas o menos como funcionaba la nave, por si se necesitaba de su apoyo. Después de varias horas Nami decidió ir a investigar la nave, y encontró mucha comida, una gran biblioteca y también habitaciones con baño integrado. Como ya estaba muy cansada y decidió descansar un rato.  
  
Después de varias horas Nami despertó por un temblor, y se levanto rápidamente y se fue a buscar a Toku, los temblores no se detenían y en cuanto Nami vio la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cinturón de asteroides; en ese mismo instante se despertó y empezó a correr para ayudar a destruir, los asteroides. Recordó lo que había leído en el manual, acerca de que la nave tenia armas localizadas alrededor de la nave; corrió hacia una de ellas y empezó a averiguar como se usaban, y aunque no podía muy bien, logro destruir unos cuantos asteroides. Después de que salieron del cinturón de asteroides, la nave no funcionaba muy bien así que Toku decidió llevarla hacia un planeta cercano.  
  
_Toku que fue lo que paso  
  
_mmm... nada solo que la nave resulto un poco dañada así que la llevare hacia el planeta...... como se llame, pero no importa necesitamos arreglar un poco la nave.  
  
_y.... ¿sabes arreglarla?  
  
_mmm... no pero conseguiremos a alguien que lo haga  
  
_no seria peligroso  
  
_tal vez pero lo necesitamos sino no podremos seguir.  
  
_y si... en ese planeta viven criaturas hostiles.  
  
_tendremos que arriesgarnos  
  
_ok... aaaaaaa  
  
_rayos nos alcanzo un asteroide, tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia... 


	3. capitulo 2

Después de tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia Nami y Toku revisaron si el planeta tenia oxigeno, tuvieron suerte ya que en ese planeta si se podía respirar; revisaron la nave por dentro, primero para ver que había pasado con los monitores y esas cosas, y como Nami no sabia mucho de eso, así que decidió salir a investigar el planeta.  
  
_no parece haber nada aquí afuera, espero que eso sea bueno. Pero de repente aparece un camaleón gigante, sale de la tierra como e busca de comida y Nami se asusto mucho porque el animal se dirigió hacia ella y se puso justo enfrente, pero en ese momento choco contra algo que parecía ser una pared transparente y el animal se volvió a esconder en la tierra. Y de repente aparece un tipo muy alto y extraño que llego y le dijo:  
  
_hola  
  
_hola _ algo asustada  
  
_tu eres.....  
  
_una humano si  
  
_no, tu te pareces un poco a la hija de kotui  
  
_conociste a mi padre  
  
_si, fue un gran amigo mío, Hooooooo encontré a la hija de kotui, ahora podremos destruir a los aku....  
  
_ok  
  
de repente sale Toku enredado de puros cables  
  
_Nami, necesito algo de ayuda mmm  
  
_mmm...  
  
_¿quién es ese?  
  
_no lo se, pero al parecer si sabe de mi, sabe acerca de mi padre y...  
  
_también de la llave que levas en el cuelo.  
  
_¿qué? También sabes de la llave  
  
_sip  
  
_yo no se pero necesito ayuda con esto  
  
_esta bien ya voy mientras Nami ayuda a Toku, Nami empieza a preguntarle cosas a a...  
  
_¿cómo te llamas?  
  
_oh, lo siento no me he presentado me llamo kotukt, pero ustedes pueden llamarme kotu.  
  
_ ok kotu, hay una cosa que he serio saber  
  
_yeap  
  
_que era ese animal gigante, y porque se detuvo...  
  
_ ¿animal gigante?  
  
_mmm lo que pasa es que yo cuando estaba en la tierra me encargaba de muchos animales, pero cuando salí del planeta tierra, muchas naves se dispersaron, junto con mis animales, y los únicos que pude salvar fueron los reptiles, los demás se dirigieron hacia otros planetas. Y para que no se alejaran de aquí y se dispersaran en el planeta cree un campo de fuerza para que estuvieran a mi protección, pero creo que ya no la necesitan. Ha, pero tengo otro animal que no es un reptil, es mi favorito_ lo saca de su mochila para que lo vean.  
  
_¿qué es eso?  
  
_parece una rata aplastada  
  
_es un hurón  
  
_y ¿cómo se llama?  
  
_se llama loger  
  
_es bonito, aunque parezca una rata aplastada.  
  
_ya cállate Toku.  
  
_ok ya me callo  
  
_ya terminé_ Nami se aleja de Toku, mientras se quita los cables.  
  
_bien, tengo que terminar de reparar la nave.  
  
_yo te ayudo, puedo ir con ustedes cierto  
  
_sip  
  
_y también loger  
  
_si el también  
  
_gracias  
  
_no hay problema  
  
_bien me ayudas a reparar la nave  
  
_sip  
  
Toku y kotu se dirigieron a dentro de la nave para repararla mientras Nami se queda un rato afuera, después se va hacia la nave.  
  
Después de unas horas Toku y kotu terminan de arreglar la nave, y se preparan para partir, pero antes de que se fueran kotu quito la barrera para que esos animales pudieran estar libres.  
  
_bien nos dirigiremos al planeta katokme.  
  
_sip  
  
_mmm... pero kotu sabes donde esta cierto  
  
_si no te preocupes yo te guiare.  
  
_gracias  
  
_ya nos vamos cierto  
  
_si Nami ya nos vamos a buscar la otra parte del mapa mientras parten kotu pregunta algunas dudas.  
  
_¿ustedes tienen la primera cierto?  
  
_sip  
  
_bien, yo se la ubicación de la segunda, pero ya en katokme le pediré a un amigo que nos ayude para poder entrar a las ruinas, y también debemos vestir ropa obscura para que los guardias no nos descubran.  
  
_¿guardias?  
  
_si guardias, las ruinas son muy antiguas y hay muchas cosas valiosas ahí adentro, así que siempre están protegidas  
  
_y porque no las guardan en museos  
  
_a los tok no les gusta manipular las cosas antiguas, piensan que su Dios se molestaría con ellos y los castigaría con la muerte  
  
_que exagerados  
  
_si, lo se _grrrrrrr mmm lo siento  
  
_jajaja, vamos a comer o Toku ocasionara otro temblor  
  
_muy graciosa  
  
Todos se fueron hacia la, cocina para buscar algo de comer y aunque no encontraron mucho al menos pudieron alimentarse.  
  
_esta rica  
  
_Toku eres un tragón  
  
_¿qué tengo hambre?  
  
_ok  
  
_yo tengo sueño  
  
_¿dormir? Hace mucho tiempo que no duermo  
  
_ni yo  
  
_Nami tu no te hagas dormiste antes delo del asteroide  
  
_a si cierto lo olvide.  
  
_por cierto donde están las habitaciones  
  
_te vas derecho por el pasillo y después das vuelta a la derecha hay muchas puertas, casi todas son habitaciones  
  
_casi  
  
_si, hay una biblioteca y otras cosas pero las habitaciones tienen baño y ropa limpia.  
  
_¿ropa limpia?  
  
_genial, podré bañarme y después cambiarme, gracias al que construyó esta nave.  
  
_denada  
  
_mmm.... ¿tu la construiste?  
  
_no toda pero yo la diseñe y también ayude en las cosas técnicas, pero nunca la pude ver terminada  
  
_¿porque?  
  
_se la llevaron antes de que pudiéramos terminarla  
  
_a ok  
  
_pero bueno ya no importa, vamos a dormir una rato  
  
_si la nave esta en piloto automático y nos despertara antes de que entremos al planeta  
  
_ok  
  
así todos se van por su parte a sus habitaciones y se quedan dormidos en cuanto serraron los ojos.  
  
Después de un rato ya se habían levantado todos, tomaron un baño, buscaron nueva ropas y estaban listos para hacer la cena.  
  
_hola  
  
_¿cómo te va?  
  
_bien  
  
_¿qué haces?  
  
_la cena  
  
_mmm... que rico se ve  
  
_gracias soy una buena cocinera  
  
_espero que no me hagas enfermar  
  
_Toku, ya cállate  
  
_mmm... ok  
  
_zzzzzzzz....  
  
_mmm...¿qué le pasa?  
  
_no se, se quedo dormido hace un rato  
  
_ha de estar cansado, tanto tiempo de cuidar esos animales debió de ser agotador.  
  
_si, supongo, ah ya, ya esta a comida  
  
_bien_ dirigiéndose hacia kotu _ hey ya levántate, vamos a cenar  
  
_¿qué? Comida ¿dónde?  
  
_ya esta la cena  
  
_que rico se ve  
  
_gracias  
  
después de que terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron hacia la tabla de control, para ver cuanto falta para llegar al planeta.  
  
_no parece faltar mucho  
  
_si, se ve cerca  
  
_no tardaremos mas de una hora en llegar  
  
_tendremos que esperar  
  
_si  
  
de repente sintieron un temblor, lo que significaba que alguien estaba atacando la nave, de repente se vieron lásers dirigirse a la nave, pero Toku logro desviar la nave, los estaban atacando, los tok no sabían nada de porque se dirigían a su planeta así que por eso los empezaron a atacar.  
  
_¿qué hacemos?  
  
_tenemos que informarles que no queremos atacarlos  
  
_si pero como  
  
_yo se_ dijo kotu  
  
Toku le cedió el lugar del capitán, empezó a picarle a muchos botones, y de repente la nave dejo de ser atacada, los tok habían recibido la señal de la nave  
  
_¿quién desea entrar a nuestro territorio?  
  
_soy yo kotu  
  
_¿kotu?... pensé que no regresarías amigo  
  
_cambie de opinión  
  
_bien ya veo... esta bien, puedes pasar  
  
_gracias  
  
después de que se corto la comunicación, kotu se paro y le dijo a Toku que manejara la nave, Toku se sentó, y dirigió la nave hacia el planeta, al entrar la gravedad les afecto un poco, ya que había mas gravedad y les era algo difícil moverse con rapidez.  
  
Ya al aterrizar salieron de la nave y kotu los dirigió hacia un restaurante, para quedarse ahí lo que restaba del día , y poder conseguir la otra parte del mapa. Nami y Toku estaban algo preocupados por lo de kotu así que Toku rompió el hielo y dijo:  
  
_kotu  
  
_si  
  
_¿por qué te conocía ese tipo?  
  
_lo que pasa es que yo solía vivir aquí, pero después decidí irme e ir a la tierra.  
  
_¿por qué?  
  
_porque... mmm... lo que pasa es que mi familia fue destruida por los aku y yo quería destruir a los aku, así que decidí irme al planeta tierra, porque me entere de que estaban construyendo un arma , lo único es que mis amigos me dijeron que era un tonto y que jamás podrían derrotar a los aku....  
  
_tontos ellos  
  
_pero tenían razón no pude hacer nada, por ejemplo, el chico con el que hable por la nave era uno de mis amigos, me lo imagino ahora riéndose de mi porque no logre hacer nada...  
  
_pero lo lograras, encontraremos el mapa y nos ayudaras a encontrar el arma, y destruiremos a los aku.  
  
_eso si  
  
_no te desanimes hoy en la noche vamos a ir a buscar la otra parte del mapa  
  
_ok  
  
_tengo hambre  
  
_Toku, tu siempre tienes hambre... grrrrrrr  
  
_y tu no verdad  
  
_un poco  
  
_ustedes dos están locos  
  
_un poco  
  
_bueno creo que yo también tengo hambre  
  
_¿qué clase de comida hay aquí?  
  
_la misma que la humana  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_hay hamburguesas  
  
_sip  
  
_y pizzas  
  
_si también  
  
_que rico  
  
_yo quiero una pizza  
  
_yo una hamburguesa  
  
_oh, espera no tenemos dinero  
  
_oh, genial  
  
_no se preocupen yo les presto, tengo lo suficiente para todos  
  
_gracias  
  
_no hay problema  
  
después de que terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la nave para ir por el equipo, con el cual iban a poder entrar a las ruinas. Después de que ya estaban listos se fueron  
  
hacia donde estaban las ruinas.  
  
_bien ya llegamos ahora que hacemos kotu  
  
_ven esa puerta  
  
_sip, la que tiene un montón de guardias armados alrededor  
  
_si esa, yo voy a distraer a los guardias mientras ustedes se dirigen a la puerta  
  
_ok  
  
_y estas seguro de poder distraerlos_  
  
_sip  
  
_ok  
  
Nami y Toku se pusieron en posición para pasar y mientras tanto kotu...  
  
_hola  
  
_¿quien es usted?  
  
_soy un viajero, que trae maravillas de otros mundos, como esto_ saca a loger (el hurón)  
  
_¿qué es eso?  
  
_es una rata aplastada  
  
_¡no, no es una rata aplastada es un hurón!  
  
_es lindo _y que hace  
  
_bueno_ en ese instante loger salta de los brazos de kotu y se va corriendo.  
  
_hey, no, regresa... que hacen ahí parados ayúdenme  
  
_si  
  
_ok  
  
mientras tanto Toku y Nami ya habían entrado a las runas, pero como kotu no podía deshacerse de los guardias y regresar con ellos, se fueron solos a buscar el mapa...  
  
_no puedo ver bien  
  
_saca tu linterna  
  
_pero y si hay mas guardias adentro  
  
_no lo creo ya oíste que esto es algo sagrado y que nadie puede entrar  
  
_si pero las antorchas que están colocadas en las paredes, no creo que lleva aquí miles de años o si  
  
_puede se  
  
_toku...  
  
_bueno si tienen razón tal vez su dios esta aquí y...  
  
_shhhhh  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_creo que escuche algo  
  
_¿qué cosa?  
  
_pasos  
  
_pero... _ de repente se empezaron a oír pasos_ creo que ya los oí  
  
_¿quién será?  
  
_¿guardias?  
  
_tal vez _¿qué hacemos?  
  
_no se de repente se ve una sombra extraña y....  
  
_mira es la rata aplastada  
  
_cállate toku  
  
_hola_ toma a loger y lo guarda en su mochila  
  
_kotu, me alegra verte, ¿dónde estabas?  
  
_deshaciéndome de los guardias  
  
_a ok  
  
_vamonos antes de que nos descubran  
  
_ok  
  
Después de dar no se que tantas vueltas, se encontraron con una habitación que tenia una estatua enfrente, Nami y Toku se acercaron hacia ella, mientras kotu investigaba los signos extraños que se encontraban alrededor de las paredes.  
  
_kotu ¿qué es esto?  
  
_¿qué cosa?  
  
_estas cosas que vienen debajo de la estatua  
  
_no se, pero no las toques  
  
_ok  
  
_mmm... no entiendo estos símbolos  
  
_mira aquí dice algo sobre un mapa  
  
_¿qué? Sabes leerlos  
  
_no, pero vienen unos dibujitos  
  
_a ok, déjame ver.  
  
_bien... y que dice  
  
_dice algo sobre... dice que alguien construyo un arma y que quería utilizarla pero que los aku sospecharon del arma y... que la llevaron a otro lugar, también dice que los humanos construyeron una nave especial para poder atravesar la energía en donde esta escondida la nave, no estoy mal... dice que construyeron 2, una para ir por el mapa y otra para poder pasar por la energía que se encuentra alrededor del arma...  
  
_pero mi papá dijo que el mapa se colocaba al lado del otro mapa...  
  
_mmm... al parecer hay también dos mapas, una para encontrar la nave y otra para encontrar el arma...  
  
_ok... significa que tenemos que buscar otro mapa, y una nave...  
  
_sip  
  
_a y también, debemos encontrar este mapa...  
  
_si pero donde puede estar  
  
_Nami pon tu collar aquí_  
  
le señala un agujero que esta alado de la escritura  
  
_ok  
  
Nami coloca la llave y después de unos instantes la estatua se abrió y ahí se encontraba el mapa  
  
_oooh...  
  
_tenemos que llevárnoslo antes de que nos descubran  
  
_ok  
  
Después de volver a dar un millón de vueltas, de nuevo, se encontraron con que los guardias seguían vigilando la puerta, todos se pusieron detrás de una pared para que no los vieran.  
  
_bien y que hacemos  
  
_yo me encargo  
  
kotu se va hacia la puerta y saca a loger y lo suelta...  
  
_miren la rata aplastada  
  
_sigámosla  
  
_Nami, Toku, vamonos  
  
_ok  
  
se van y se esconden en los matorrales, mientras kotu va con los guardias para recuperar a loger...  
  
_gracias  
  
_¿eh?  
  
_es mi hurón, recuerdan  
  
_a si tome...  
  
_gracias  
  
_no deje que se le siga escapando...  
  
_ok, gracias, bye  
  
_bye  
  
después de que llegaron a la nave, empezaron a acomodar el mapa, para que quedara perfectamente y para que pudieran encontrar la otra nave.  
  
_bien creo que ya quedo  
  
_pon la llave  
  
_sip  
  
Nami coloca la llave en el agujero y la plataforma empieza a iluminarse...  
  
_bien tenemos que irnos ahora, si queremos llegar algún día encontrar esa nave  
  
_sip  
  
_vamonos  
  
en ese instante se preparan, para poder partir hacia el otro planeta, después de que partieron, pusieron el piloto automático, y se fueron a descansar ya que habían tenido una largo día. 


	4. capitulo 3

_mmm... que rico se ve  
  
_hambre, hambre, hambre...  
  
_ya cállate Toku  
  
_ok  
  
_bien, ya esta  
  
_mmm... que rico esta  
  
_cocinas muy bien Nami  
  
_gracias  
  
_sip, estoy deacuerdo  
  
_gracias, ¡pero no se acaben la comida!  
  
_ok  
  
_ y... mas o menos cuanto falta para que lleguemos  
  
_como una hora  
  
_ a ok  
  
_ y... kotu, tu sabes como es ese planeta  
  
_no, yo nisiquiera sabia que existía, se supone que solo era un mapa...  
  
_tal vez las cosas se pudieron feas y decidieron agregar otro mapa  
  
_si supongo  
  
_bueno, yo me retiro tengo que cambiarme y descansar un rato mas  
  
_yo iré a checar como vamos  
  
_yo voy a la biblioteca  
  
todos se retiraron y se fueron cada quien a lo suyo. Cuando se aproximaron al planeta kotu les aviso que se prepararan, para poder salir al planeta... después de un buen rato pudieron salir, al parecer no había nadie pero no estaban muy seguros. Empezaron a caminar y de repente todos se caen por un agujero, que en realidad era como una especie de resbaladero gigante; después de que cayeron, se dieron cuenta de que... kotu no estaba...  
  
_mmm... esta muy oscuro  
  
_sip  
  
_oye y kotu  
  
_no lo se, no esta  
  
_y... donde esta  
  
_ni idea  
  
_debió de haber caído en otra parte  
  
_si supongo  
  
_pero ¿qué es esto?  
  
_parece un... un laberinto  
  
_¿laberinto?  
  
_si cuando hay un montón de caminos por todas partes y por donde no sabes donde irte...  
  
_ya se lo que es un laberinto, pero que hacemos en un laberinto  
  
_yo que se  
  
_bien tenemos que ir a algún lado, para ver si encontramos a kotu  
  
_ok pero...¿por donde?  
  
_por la derecha  
  
_no por la izquierda  
  
_derecha  
  
_izquierda  
  
_dere... ¿qué fue ese ruido?  
  
_no lo se pero... vamonos derecho  
  
_ok  
  
se van por el laberinto pero sin ver a kotu...  
  
_estoy muy cansada  
  
_ yo también  
  
_descansemos un rato  
  
_ok  
  
después de que se recuperaron siguieron buscando la salida pero no encontraban nada...  
  
_mira  
  
_¿qué? Es loger  
  
_sip  
  
_hola  
  
_hola kotu  
  
_¿cómo nos encontraste?  
  
_loger los olfateo y me llevo hacia ustedes  
  
_esa rata aplastada nos ha salvado muchas veces  
  
_deja de decirle así  
  
_oigan, parece que loger esta olfateando algo  
  
_sigámoslo  
  
_sip  
  
todos siguieron a loger, quien los llevo a la salida...  
  
_loger me esta agradando  
  
_sip  
  
_miren es el mapa  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_pero como...  
  
_no lo se pero es el mapa  
  
_vamos por el  
  
en cuanto se acercaron, un montón de personas que estaban escondidas, salieron y les apuntaron con armas y les empezaron a hacer preguntas...  
  
_¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
_somos unos viajeros, y nuestra misión es llevarnos el mapa  
  
_a si... y para que lo quieren  
  
_es una misión, la tierra nos mando...  
  
_la tierra fue destruida hace mucho tiempo  
  
_lo sabemos, pero...  
  
_cuales son sus nombres  
  
_Toku  
  
_kotu  
  
_Nami  
  
_¿que? Tu eres la hija de  
  
_sip  
  
_bajen sus armas  
  
_bien pueden tomar el mapa  
  
_ok  
  
_si pueden sacarlo ja  
  
Nami se acerco hacia el mapa y coloco la llave en el agujero y se desprendió; todos se les quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa, porque no pensaron que dijeran la verdad. Después de que ya tenían el mapa, iban a salir por unas largas escaleras, pero un señor los detuvo...  
  
_no  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_hay una manera mas rápida, síganme  
  
_ok  
  
lo siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, la cual se abrió cuando llegaron, se metieron, y en un instante se abrió la puerta, y estaban en la superficie; se dirigieron hacia la nave, y partieron enseguida, porque al parecer a esa raza no les gustaban las visitas...  
  
_oigan esos tipos eran muy raros  
  
_sip  
  
_no me daban buena espina  
  
_oigan y que, ya tenemos la otra parte del mapa ahora ¿qué?  
  
_mmm... quitamos el otro y ponemos este  
  
_ok  
  
quitaron el otro mapa y pusieron ese, ya que lo pusieron, y colocaron la llave, el mapa se ilumino y mostró claramente el camino...  
  
_bien, ya sabemos donde esta la nave  
  
_que bueno, ya quiero terminar con esto, estoy muy cansada  
  
_yo también  
  
_me voy a ir a dormir  
  
_si yo también  
  
_ok, nos vemos después  
  
_si... buenas noches  
  
Nami se levanto algo tarde, y decidió ir a ver como andaban con lo de la nave, y cuanto tiempo faltaba...  
  
_hola  
  
_hola  
  
_¿qué hacen?  
  
_estaba checando algo de la nave  
  
_a ok, oye y cuanto tiempo falta, aprox.  
  
_como 30 min., no esta muy lejos  
  
cuando ya había pasado un buen rato se podía ver un planeta a lo lejos, era donde se encontraba la nave, pero se dieron cuanta de que no era un planeta...  
  
_es la nave  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_es la nave  
  
_pero esta gigante  
  
_si pero es la nave  
  
_tenemos que incorporarnos  
  
_sip  
  
_si es una nave  
  
_vaya es gigantesca  
  
_si, no puedo creerlo  
  
se dirigieron hacia el interior de la nave, la cual era muy amplia y tenia muchas cosas, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar el mapa, el cual estaba cerca de los controladores de vuelo.  
  
_bien ya sabemos donde esta el arma, tenemos que apresurarnos  
  
_sip  
  
en ese mismo momento se preparan para partir, acomodan todo, introducen la nave anterior dentro de la nueva y encienden el piloto automático, y partieron en busca del arma. 


	5. capitulo 4

_mira  
  
dijo Toku mientras observaba una gran bola azul...  
  
_es energía almacenada  
  
_es donde se encuentra el arma ¿cierto?  
  
_sip  
  
_ok  
  
_tenemos que prepararnos para el impacto, no estamos muy lejos  
  
_ok  
  
se oye un gran estruendo, cuando encuentran hacia la nube de energía, pero cuando están en el centro se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron; era como un planeta con placas de metal, se acercaron y se dirigieron hacia el arma, y se unieron a ella; ya adentro empezaron a buscar que hacer, porque no tenían la menor idea de cómo usar el arma...  
  
_bien, yo se mas o menos como funciona pero...  
  
_será mejor que lo averigües rápido  
  
_¿eh?  
  
_los aku se acercan..  
  
_¿qué?  
  
Un planeta se ve de repente, los aku los habían estado siguiendo a distancia, y transportaron su planeta al saber lo que sucedía, no podían permitir ser destruidos...  
  
_creo que... rayos, la fuente de energía esta agotada, el arma no fue terminada...  
  
_¿qué? Todo lo que hicimos fue en vano...  
  
_no, tengo una idea, si utilizamos la energía que nos rodea, la almacenamos y después la disparamos hacia los aku, podríamos destruirlos.  
  
_Toku te sientes bien  
  
_no, lo que el dice es cierto, podemos almacenarla y después lanzárselas, y destruirlos. Yo me encargo de los controles...  
  
_bien, voy a la sala de maquinas para adaptar los controladores a la nueva función  
  
_mmm... yo me encargo de dispararle a todas esas naves que tratan de llegar a nosotros  
  
_ok  
  
Toku se dirigió rápidamente para ajustar todos los controles, mientras Nami trataba de detener todas las naves que se dirigían hacia ellos, mientras kotu esperaba que Toku ordenara todo...  
  
_bien ya esta listo, kotu actívalo  
  
_bien, ya de repente toda la energía de afuera se empezó a almacenar, mientras los aku se acercaban cada vez un poco mas; después de unos minutos toda la energía estaba almacenada y lista para ser disparada... _Toku sal de ahí, o te van a disparar  
  
_ok, voy  
  
_son demasiados, apresúrense ya se están acabando las municiones...  
  
_ya, estoy centrándolos, esperen unos momentos  
  
_ya llegué  
  
_ayúdame con esto  
  
_ok  
  
de repente se oyó un gran estruendo, el arma ya había sido disparada y en cuanto la energía los toco, se destruyeron...  
  
_lo logramos  
  
_sip  
  
_tengo hambre  
  
_yo también _vamos a comer  
  
_deacuerdo  
  
_par de locos, loger tienes hambre  
  
ya que destruyeron a los aku, se fueron a comer, y después se dieron cuenta de que la nave era como un laboratorio, que contenía células de animales y plantas; cuando se dieron cuenta se fueron a uno de los planetas mas grandes "ATARASHI" (idea de Nami) en el cual había humanos, pusieron animales y plantas, y fueron a otros planetas para transportar mas humanos hacia ATARASHI y para que se convirtiera en otro planeta como la tierra.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a atarashi todos los humanos los recibieron con gran aprecio ya que gracias a ellos podían volver a vivir en un planeta mas similar a la tierra con los animales y las plantas.  
  
Cuando al sin habían terminado de introducir al planeta muchos organismos terrestres; Toku, Nami y Kotu partieron hacia otros planetas a los cuales también habían sido enviados muchos humanos, tuvieron suerte, ya que el gobernador de atarashi les dio un mapa para facilitar su búsqueda, aunque ni a Toku ni a Nami les pareció buena la idea porque ya estaban artos de tener tantos mapas pero no pudieron rechazarlo.... _Toku ya esta todo listo  
  
_si Kotu ya puedes empezar  
  
_mmm... tenemos que irnos me gusta este planeta  
  
_sip tenemos que encontrar a los demás humanos  
  
_si lo se pero...  
  
_no te preocupes todo va a salir bien  
  
_mmm... buaaaaaaa  
  
_deja de llorar  
  
_hey! par de tórtolos tenemos que irnos  
  
_que dijiste!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_que dijiste!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_jejejejeejejejej.....  
  
bueno y después de una pequeña pelea partieron.... 


End file.
